


Happy Halloween Castiel

by RaylouiseB



Series: Baby Cas [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Baby Castiel, Daddy Dean, Halloween, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Papa Sam, Pumpkins, Scared Castiel, Silly Dean, little cas, little castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12580396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaylouiseB/pseuds/RaylouiseB
Summary: Dean is excited for Halloween, but his idea doesn't go down well with his baby.





	Happy Halloween Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone hope you all have a great day. Hope you like my small Halloween story xxx

Dean was super exited, today was Halloween.

Normally he found himself on a hunt with Sam or getting stupidly drunk to block the day out. Halloween had never been the best time, it was the one day of the year he usually hated.

But this year he was looking forward to it because this was going to be Castiel’s first Halloween as his and Sam’s baby boy and he wanted to celebrated it with his little family. 

And what better way to celebrate then a good scare. 

Holding a rubber vampire mask in his hand Dean wondered through into the living room and smiled when he finds his baby.  
Sitting in his walker in front of the tele, Cas was dressed in a black and yellow striped bee romper with a bee pacifier bobbing under his nose. Sam had bought it specially for their little boy to wear for the day.   
Sneaking up quietly, Dean quickly put the mask on. 

“Cassie?” 

Hearing his Daddy, Castiel smiled behind his pacifier turning to look at the man. 

“BOO!” 

Seeing a scary vampire face in front of him, Castiel let out a loud squeal losing his pacifier.   
Watching his baby jump Dean started to laugh at the shocked look on his face.   
Hearing a whimpering, Dean stopped laughing to see his baby eyes start to tear up. 

“Oh no, no Angel, look,” taking the mask off he kneeled down in front of his boy, “Look baby, its Daddy.” 

Hearing Castiel start to cry loader, Dean started to panic, he didn’t think he would scare his little man so badly. 

“What is going on in here?” 

Wincing Dean looked up to see Sam with his arms crossed looking unimpressed.   
Hearing his Papa, Castiel held out his arms to him to be picked up. “Pa..papa.”   
“What’s wrong Cassie,” picking Cas up, Sam looked to Dean for an explanation. “What did you do to our baby Dean!” 

“I..I..” 

“Dean!” Sam warned. 

“I might have put a Halloween mask on and scared him a little.” Dean said sounding guilty. 

“A little! Dean what were you thinking, Cas is just a baby,” bouncing Cas gently, Sam trying to calm his boy down. 

“He never uses to be scared,” Dean pouted.   
“He was an Angel before Dean! Cas is our little boy now and today he’s feeling really little, things like that are going to scare him.” 

Dean could see Sam’s point, Castiel use to never be scared of anything, but since he became human he had changed a lot from the mighty Angel they used to know. He should have realised his baby Cassie, would react the way he did.   
“I’m sorry Sam, I didn’t mean to upset him, I thought it would be fun.” 

Seeing Dean looking very guilty Sam shock his head before huffing a laugh, “It’s not me you should be saying sorry too.” 

Looking at Castiel, Dean could see that he had calmed down while being in his Papa’s arms. He knew he had to make it up to his boy. 

Bring his hand up to the littles face he stroked the back of his fingers along his baby’s soft cheek.  
“Cassie baby, Daddy is so sorry.”

Shaking his head Castiel berried his face into his Papa’s chest, he didn’t want to talk to Daddy, Daddy had been mean. 

Dean frowned when Cas turned away from him, it was obvious his baby wasn’t going to forgive him. 

Sam watched on not sure of what to do, he wanted to comfort his brother, he knew Dean was only messing around, but he should have known better. “Give him time Dean, he’ll forgive you,” 

“I hope so,” 

“How about we go look at what Papa has for my boys in the kitchen hmm,” taking Dean’s hand, Sam lifted Cas higher on his hip before taking his little family to see his surprise. 

Walking into the kitchen, Sam sat whimpering Castiel into his high-chair. 

“It’s okay Honey, Papa’s got a surprise for you.” 

Walking into the cupboard Sam bought out three small pumpkins. 

Whipping his eyes with his fingers, Castiel watched as his Papa placed the smallest pumpkin on his tray with some coloured pens and Halloween stickers.   
“Here you go baby.”   
Staring at the strange orange vegetable, Cas looked up at his Papa confused.

Grinning at his boy, Sam placed another in front of Dean, “This is one of the best things about Halloween, you can decorate your own pumpkin, dose that sound fun.” 

“Draw?” Castiel asked picked up one of the pens. 

“Yeah Honey, you can draw on the pumpkin,” Sam knew normally people carve faces into pumpkins, but he wasn’t letting his baby anyway near a knife so drawing on it was the next best thing. 

“And look Daddy and Papa are going to do it as well and when we are done, we’re going to put them outside so people can see what an amazing drawer my baby is.”   
Smiling wide Castiel soon got to work, he couldn’t wait for everyone to see his pumpkin.

After an hour of colouring Cas stuck on a few stickers to finish his colourful masterpiece. Glancing over to his Daddy, he saw him lazily scribbling a face on to his pumpkin looking sad. Huffing to himself Cas pouted towards the man. Even though he was still mad at his Daddy for scaring him, he didn’t like seeing his Daddy upset. 

Picking up a pack of the stickers, Cas held them up towards Dean.   
“Daddy?”   
“What’s up Bud, do you need help to put the stickers on?” Dean asked taking the pack from his boy.   
Shaking his head Cas pointed towards Dean’s pumpkin. “Daddy’s!”   
“You want me to have them?”   
Nodding Cas held out his arms to the man, “Help Daddy.”

Smiling wide Dean got up from his chair to get his boy. “Of course you can, I do need the help, I’m not as good at drawing as my best bud.” Lifting his boy into his arms, Dean kissed Cas’s warm check. He was so glad his boy was talking to him again, he felt really bad for his prank earlier.   
Sitting back down with Cas on his lap, Dean looked over at Sam to see him smiling at them as he finished decorating his pumpkin.   
“Dose this mean you’ve forgiven Daddy Cassie?” Sam asked.   
Shrugging Cas didn’t look up at his Daddies, he really didn’t like the trick Daddy pulled on him, he just didn’t like Daddy being sad even more.   
Feeling Dean’s arms tighten around him Cas pecked to see Dean pouting at him. “Daddy is sorry baby, I wasn’t thinking when I tricked you.”   
“No do again,” Cas mumbled giving his Daddy a stern look.   
Biting his lip, Dean trying not to smile at how cute his boys was when he was being serious.   
“I promise Baby, I will never do it again.”   
Nodding Cas handed Dean a few stickers.   
Happy that he was forgiven, Dean kissed his boys hair. Having his Cas upset with his was the worse feeling in the world. 

Watching his boys cover Dean’s pumpkin with stickers, Sam got up from his chair to get the next part of his Halloween idea.   
Walking to the fridge he pulled out the carrot cupcakes and bottle he made earlier. Placing the bottle into the bottle warmer, he walked into the living room to set up the sofa with blankets and pillows. 

“Alright, are my boys done with their pumpkins and ready for the movie,” Sam asked, as he walked back in he chocked back a laugh when he finds Castiel sticking stickers all over Deans face.   
“Oh wow, you look amazing Dean.” 

“Thanks!” Dean chuckled glaring at his brother. Looking back at his boy Dean smiled as he feels Cas place a sticker on the end of his nose. “Do I look awesome Bud?” he asked crossing his eyes.

Nodding Castiel giggled, Daddy did look funny. 

“Okay silly boys lets go put are pumpkins outside and then its movie time,” Sam sang as he picked up his and Dean’s pumpkins while Dean grabbed Castiel’s.

Walking out onto the porch the small family placed their pumpkins down next to the front door. 

Looking down at them Sam took a picture with his phone. “I love your pumpkin Cassie.” he said as he takes a closer picture of Castiel’s art work of three stick figures running after what to him looked like a pink ghost. 

“It..it us Papa,” 

“I can see, are we casing away the mean old ghost baby,” Nodding Castiel smiled that his Papa knew what he had drawn.   
Walking back into the house Dean headed towards Sam’s nest of blankets and pillows. Making himself comfortable he moved his baby to be cradled in his arms.   
Seeing Sam walk in with Cas’s bottle he waited till his brother was settled next to them to take the bottle from him.

“So what movie are we watching nothing to scary I hope.”   
Seeing Sam give him a bitch face Dean smirked, he knew Sam wouldn’t pick anything scary to watch while Cas was awake, nether of them wanted to deal with an upset baby after a nightmare because of it. 

“I have pick one of the best child friendly Halloween movies for all time, Hocus pocus.” 

“OOO good choice, Sara Jessica Parker is pretty hot in that.” Laughing, Dean smirked when Sam rolled his eyes. “Don’t deny you thought it too.” he added elbowing his little brother. 

“Lets just watch the movie shall we,” Sam said smiled. 

Shaking his head, Dean looked down at Cas to see his baby watching them with heavy eyes. It was obvious their baby wasn’t going to last the start to the movie. Holding the bottle to his lips, Dean started to gently rock to help his boy drift off as he drank.   
Apart from his stupid prank, he thought today has been a good day for their first Halloween. It was kinda nice that it wasn’t full of scares and screams, just spending a nice quiet day with his boys was just as fun. 

“Happy Halloween Baby.” he whispered watching his baby.


End file.
